Sueños y huidas
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Tony duerme y Bruce lo ve. Le diría muchas cosas como por ejemplo que le gusta. Pero en lugar de eso huye, porque eso es lo que mejor sabe hacer: escapar.


Amo el Stony, me gusta el Brutasha, pero tengo que admitir que Science bros (o Science boyfriends) es mi debilidad. Me encantan infinitamente. Y hace un par de días que la necesidad de leerlos y mirar fanarts, fue yendo en aumento hasta que inevitablemente desembocó en que los escribiera yo también. Es el primer fic que hago sobre Avengers. Es un pequeño drabble, pero por algo se empieza.

Espero les agrade.

Disclaimer: ningún personaje o lugar aquí mencionado me pertenece. Todo es de Marvel.

* * *

Despertará de un momento a otro, lo sabe. Sus ojos comienzan a moverse debajo de sus párpados y es cuestión de tiempo para que los abra. Pero no todavía, tan solo unos segundos más. Necesita verlo antes de que ese hombre que duerme lo vea a él.

No sabía que estaba ahí. Casi no lo había visto en toda la mañana así que supuso que estaba trabajando. Pero no era así. Yacía dormido en un sillón con la boca semiabierta y un levísimo ronquido. La lluvia intensa de esa tarde se ve que lo había llevado al mundo de los sueños en una confortable siesta.

El hombre de pie se muerde el labio inferior. Le gusta. Él le gusta mucho, pero no puede decirlo. Le diría que le gustaría acariciar su cabello mientras está recostado contra su pecho o le diría que le gusta su mirada, incluso cuando se enoja. Detesta, es verdad, ese aire de superioridad que emana y del que hace alarde, pero Tony Stark no es Tony Stark si no fuera así. Y el combo completo es lo que le atrae.

Pero Bruce Banner sabe que es imposible. Primero porque es su mejor amigo y no arriesgaría esa amistad por nada; segundo porque ni en sus sueños más pretenciosos él, Bruce, le confesaría su secreto y tercero porque es Tony. Y con Tony todo es impredecible… incluso lo predecible.

Disfruta de su compañía. La disfruta en serio sobre todo si de estar en el laboratorio refiere. Aún con esas ideas locas y peligrosas que cruzan por la mente del multimillonario y a las que Bruce pocas veces pudo decir que no, le gusta estar con él.

Ya no recuerda qué fue a hacer a esa habitación. Quizás era buscar un libro o su otro par de lentes, no importaba, ya se acordaría. Todo se había borrado al ver a Tony entregado al placentero descanso. Dios sabe que ese hombre necesita dormir, trabaja hasta que su cerebro prodigioso colapsa. ¡Es tan terco! No hay ser humano más obstinado que su mejor amigo.

Además de sus ojos, ahora también su cuerpo se mueve levemente. Bruce decide marcharse, Tony despertará inevitablemente en los próximos segundos. Encara hacia la puerta pero no es lo suficientemente rápido. El dueño de la Torre lo ve primero.

—¿Banner?

—Tony, disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí ¿Te desperté? Solamente buscaba… unos papeles —inventa— pensé que estaban por esta mesa.

—No, Doctor, no me ha despertado. Tampoco debí haberme quedado dormido.

—Pero necesitas dormir de vez en cuando, Stark, eres humano.

—Eso dicen.

Y se ríe. Tiene una risa divertida que a Bruce le produce contagio. Tony también se siente mejor. No sabe si es la siesta o si debe a su amigo. Amigo que por cierto no sabe mentir. Esos gestos… él que ha tratado con toda clase de personas, estafadores entre ellos, sabe cuando alguien miente. Y Bruce miente. Pero es de esas mentiras que a él le gustan. Un mentira linda.

La siguiente media hora charlan como si nada. Hasta que le pregunta de qué eran esos papeles. Y lo ve titubear y lo oye decir que no eran importantes, ya los encontraría que no se preocupe. Y excusándose con otra mentira, Bruce se va. Huye.

Esa noche, muy cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Tony lo besaría. Porque Tony correspondía ese sentimiento, pero a diferencia suya no tenía un pelo de tímido. Se besarían y Bruce lo frenaría justo a tiempo de que el pulso se le acelerara del todo. No fuese a ser cosa que 'el otro tipo' apareciera cuando no era llamado. Pero eso sería en doce horas… Ahora Bruce escapa. Como seguro lo intentaría esa noche también. Porque para escapar está hecho. Huir hace las cosas más simples… o eso cree él.

Pero Tony esta vez no lo dejaría. Ya le había permitido desaparecer una vez, no habría otra. Bruce Banner no volvería a escapar. No si Tony Stark podía impedirlo.


End file.
